


Let Shenanigans Ensure

by Chaos_Greymistchild, MessyWitch, Ownworldresident



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Monochrome Factor, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Blood Kink, Crossover, Cyberpunk, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Power Kink, The Devil Said No, none of the authors know, one author described it as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWitch/pseuds/MessyWitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ownworldresident/pseuds/Ownworldresident
Summary: Fandom Wars: pit several authors together with different genres in one fic and make them fight to keep THEIR story on track without retconning.Throw in a handful of random characters, stir twice through shared worlds, and serve with A Pinch Of Insanity.
Relationships: Nikaidou Akira/Shirogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Gods Grant No Favours

**Author's Note:**

> So, me and two friends took one look at this and screamed yes:  
>   
> My genre is Urban Fantasy. 
> 
> Contrary to the chapter title, there is a significant amount of hornee rip.
> 
> Remember to take the tags seriously as per usual Chaos fare (even tho violent/gore tags are yet to be needed lols).

A barely audible fluttering of something that whispered like cloth and moved like shadow. Heeled boots alighted silently on the railing and blocked out the view of the moon.

Akira sighed. “Did you really have to?”

Peach-painted lips bent into a faint smirk. “Really.”

“What took you so long?”

Shirogane pouted and crouched down to eye level. “Missing me?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Akira held himself back from shoving a hand in his face and pushing him off the balcony. His coat shifted to form claws at the hems that clung onto the railing. Akira glanced down at the shadow claws, then up at Shirogane again, expression utterly flat. “Really?”

“You can never be too careful these days,” Shirogane said, leaning in. “Did you hear? The latest news about Cremona?” 

Akira draped Shirogane’s arms over his shoulders, dragging him in and settling him against Akira. “You know I haven’t been out in a while. Tell me?”

A slow smile stretched across Shirogane’s lips. “Cast your mind back,” he murmured, “Look further, go deeper, back past Shisui’s taking of his mantle, past the boundary’s fluctuation, past Kou. A series of small islands, and the winged half-men that ruled over it as kings and as gods, taking our names as their birthrights and stealing our mantles as their crowns.

“Remember when they flew with feathers of wax on wings of wicker, and we saved a boy who fell burned from the sky. I gave him wings made of his shadow and the space between stars, and you nestled the spark of life in the folds of his lightless feathers.”

“Mm,” Akira agreed, eyes half-lidded as he felt the strands of memory. 

“The fake god-kings all died, long ago, a while even to our standards much less the humans’. But the humans found their bones, and the scripts they used to commune with our palaces. A human genius read the scripts and decoded the bones, and the little godlings were reborn on that Earth.” 

Akira blinked, and his eyes were clear and focused again. “What does this have to do with Cremona?”

Shirogane sunk even deeper into Akira, resting his chin on his shoulder. Akira lowered his hands to his waist, holding him steady against what little sway gravity had on him. He shivered against Akira’s firm hands.

“Shirogane…” Akira warned.

“Mmmm,” he purred into Akira’s neck.

“ _Shirogane_.”

He burrowed his face into Akira’s neck. “Cremona has a new Black-Winged King. They haven’t crowned him, but I’ve felt the stirrings of his wings and the wings whisper of his prophecy.”

“They won’t crown him now,” Akira remarked lightly with remarkable control, like he couldn’t feel the drag of his tongue at the junction of his neck. “The current king has held power for too long to let a child take the mantle.”

He puffed lightly on the wet trail he had left behind and relished in the shiver it garnered. “All humans are children, Akira.” he spoke into soft skin.

Akira arched his neck to give him more room. “ _All_ humans, Shirogane?”

“Oh you were never human, _my King_.”

He was rewarded with a gasp, hands on his hips tightening. Akira lifted him from the railing slowly and steadily, slender fingers soft despite the unyielding grasp. He wrapped his legs around Akira’s waist and bent down again to nibble at his ear.

“ _Really_ , now?” Akira gasped out between pants and moans.

He caught Akira’s earlobe between his teeth and sucked. “ _Really_.”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Akira warned.

“Mm.” Shirogane bit down, a fang piercing the lobe.

Akira threw him onto the floor, and he sprawled wanton,opening his legs, tossing his head back to splay his hair like liquid moonlight. He licked the drop of blood from his lips and Akira crouched over him. Chapped lips covered his, a tongue swiping over his teeth to taste blood. He arched off the ground to press into Akira’s mouth, but a hand on his shoulder held him down, and the knees around his waist boxed him in, held him down. 

“Akiraaaaaaa,” he whined, then gasped, as fangs bit into his lip. Shirogane tried to squirm, but Akira was holding him down with only the slightest bit of effort and it was _killing him_.

“Shhhh,” Akira crooned, “Shhh.”

“Akira,” he snarled, clothes melting into shadow and flowing into the marble floor, “Shut up and fuck me.”

* * *

“So this is Cremona,” Akira mused as he strolled along the ridge of a roof, Shirogane only a few steps behind. 

The coastal breeze tasted like salt and brought with it the stink of the early morning fish market. Around them, the town was beginning to wake up, rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon as shops began to prepare for morning business and cafes and bakeries opening their doors.

He felt a faint ripple in reality. Akira whipped around to see that someone had joined them on the roof staring back at them. He and Shirogane smoothly stepped around each other to swap places on the thin ridge. 

“You must be the Black-Winged King of prophecy?” He asked. 

His skin filled in charcoal black dotted with blue scale-like flecks, left eye wide and large and veined, the pupil turning green and red, like a tear. His left forearm warped, then solidified into a blue blade, fire flickering over its length and leaving a purple, burnished shine. He levelled it at them, murder in his eyes. 

“Who are you?”

“Akira Nikaidou,” he introduced himself. 

“Titles,” Shirogane reminded.

He pulled a face, but obliged. “I am Akira Nikaidou, King of Light, Balancer of Worlds, Ruler over the incandescent, the ice, the dark between stars, the Crimson-Eyed Giver of Life, Keeper Of The Beginning And Watcher Of The End.”

“And I am Shirogane, King of Shadows, Balancer of Worlds, Ruler over the dark, the flame, the heart of stars, Silver Lord of all who walk the Land of Shade, He Who Strode The Galaxies And Lit The Stars.”

“Koku,” the Black-Winged King said tersely. 

He smiled, close-lipped and dangerous. “Shall we have a little chat about your heritage?”


	2. The Dominos Begin To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nightwing and Oracle are searching a cyberpunk race track for a magical artefact, and not everything goes exactly to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of fic wars, aka general shenanigans and ensuring that they happened. 
> 
> I yoinked the plot in a different direction, as my genre is Cyberpunk, you can't go wrong with some Bats and dark holes... right?

All the nervous energy from earlier that day was pounding through him now. Nightwing bounced lightly on his toes from side to side, his opponents fuzzy in the corners of his eyes, obscured by his domino mask. The crackle of energy hummed around the arena, and obstacles appeared and disappeared with the whir of machinery. 

_ “Nightwing, how’re you doing down there?” _ The sound of Oracle’s voice was a welcome distraction, he was antsy, ready to get going. It was a different kind of mission they had dug up. Usually, retrievals didn’t involve as much upfront competition as an electrified obstacle course with eleven other racers, but if this was what they had to do to keep an unusually powerful item out of the wrong hands, then that was what they were going to do. 

  
“Just fine, Oracle, but I’m ready to get this over with. The least they could have done was given us something to leap up to” he replied, watching beams and walls and pillars appear, but no swings, no balconies or awnings to run across the top of.    
  
_ “You never did want to keep your feet on the ground, did you” _   
  
“Never” he grinned, sure she was watching through the cameras, working her magic up and away from his current location. “Hey, do you have any idea where this thing came from at all, or what it’s for?” 

_ “Somewhere on earth, is all I really know, and what it’s for I have no idea, but that’s why I wanted you to get it so that we could find out”  _ the sounds of her keyboard echoed through the commlink, and a second later an image of a disk-shaped medallion set with a jewel appeared at the corner of his eye.  _ “It’s powerful, some kind of magic, which baffles me as to why it’s in an arena like this, but anyway” _

“Maybe whoever placed it here was trying to shift focus away from the magical to the mechanical. This is pretty futuristic, though, I’ve got a few ideas about who could’ve placed it here, but not the why” Screens floating around the area showed each of the racers faces, some of them with cybernetic limbs, others who were like him, just human, but all of them were ready to get going. 

Seconds later, he was crouched at the starting line, the echoes of the commentator’s voice ricocheting off the walls of the stadium, lights flashing and electric fences blazing. His fingers braced against the cool glass floor, and, blinking twice, the domino mask lit up with the floor map ahead of him, showing him the hidden obstacles beneath the track. 

_ “I know you said you wouldn’t need it, but…”  _ He blinked the map away, focusing only on the small black spot right in the middle of the track as the racers were called to the line.

“I appreciate it, Oracle, but I’m already ahead of you. Besides, not knowing what’s coming is a good training exercise,” he said with a grin as he shot a final quick glance around the stadium, trying to spot any threats that could throw their mission into chaos. 

_ “Well, just keep an eye out, then. Remember, get ahead, grab the artefact, get out”  _ Came the reply as the countdown began.

**_“THREE”_ **

“You say that like you expect something to go wrong” 

**_“TWO”_ **

_ “Something always goes wrong. Be careful” _

**_“ONE”_ **

“Always”

**_“OFF THEY GO”_ **

In an instant, the racers burst off the line, ducking under the first obstacle as though it was nothing. Nightwing twisted left, dodging around two colliding racers who stumbled over their own feet, and behind him, they crashed to the ground a bright orange forcefield springing up to prevent them from continuing. Barely touching the electrified metal, he vaulted over the beam that sprang up in front of him and sprinted the next few steps, then leapt up and onto the nets that dropped down. Other racers were scrambling along underneath it, avoiding the patches of electricity as he darted from knot to knot. Someone tried to grab his ankle as he sprinted across the net, and they very nearly did catch him, he stumbled into a roll to stop himself from crashing into the ground and kept running towards the next obstacle.

_ “I saw that - nice move, circus teach you to run on nets like that?” _ Oracle’s voice was light with laughter, and he grinned as he vaulted up onto a beam to use it as a launchpad over the wall that had just slammed across the track. 

“Nope - you did.” If she replied, he didn’t hear it. He was already diving through the next obstacle, the electricity an almost physical weight around him. He was ahead of the group. His domino mask was still showing him the location of the artefact, only metres ahead of him. 

“Hey you never did tell me what this thing was…” his own voice trailed off as he grabbed at a loose plate and yanked, nearly falling backwards as it came loose far easier than he had expected. In a heartbeat, the plate was tossed across the track and he plunged his hand into the hole. Something yanked on his arm, it felt like a hand had gripped his wrist and it pulled him forward headfirst into the dark. 

His stomach dropped and he tried to find purchase on the track, on anything he could reach, but whatever had grabbed him was too quick, too strong, and any information on his mask was gone and the comm line was dead. 

Barely a second later, bright sunshine blazed ahead and he was falling. Twisting, he got his feet under him just in time to roll and break his fall before he crashed into the tiles of a rooftop. In seconds he was on his feet again, crouched low and ready to launch in any direction, sweeping the area for any immediate threats.    
  


“Nothing?” He stood, carefully, and still keeping an eye out, and looking for something, anything, that could tell him where he was. The tiles on the roof beneath his feet held firm as he walked across them, the salty breeze was the first thing that caught his attention once he was moving again. Tapping the side of his head quickly, the domino mask flickered to life once more and instantly was trawling for information. 

“Looks like Oracle was right about something always going wrong. Oh, she is never going to let me live this one down…” he grumbled to himself as he waited for the results to load. 

_ Location: Cremona _ __   
__   
“Cremona? Where…” The sound of wings and interdimensional travel caught his ear, and he braced, waiting for something to hit him. But nothing happened. A murmur of voices drifted on the breeze across the rooftops to him, so he made his way across the rooftops, jumping lightly from building to building, trying to stay out of sight to avoid raising alarm. 

“Shall we have a little chat about your heritage?” That voice was dangerous and razor-sharp, and Nightwing couldn’t even see them yet. Something began to burn in the palm of his hand, and he hissed, nearly dropping a medallion of gold metal and a very large red jewel into the streets below. The voices he had been following stopped, and he froze, suddenly sure that he’d just been discovered, even if he couldn’t see who he was tracking. Sounds of wings and boots on tile picked up around him, and the wind whipped his hair around his face. 

“Time to go,” he said quickly and sprinted back the way he had come as a winged shadow swept high above him, and he darted across the rooftops and away as far and as fast as he could go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part three, whenever and whatever that may bring!

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos was unrepentantly hornee on main while writing this, which is btw, all [coco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotcocomilk/pseuds/Gotcocomilk)'s fault. also thank coco for helping me with tags because us three authors are all so hopeless


End file.
